


First Love

by buttstrife (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Break-up, First Confession, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buttstrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Ushijima and Oikawa's relationship through their firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**First Confession**

There is no proclamation of undying love, no awkward waiting for a reply of interest, no fateful meeting under the skies and realising they had some kind of attraction to each other. No, instead, Oikawa slams into Ushijima at the end of a vigorous volleyball match, one that they had won (together, since they had ended up attending the same university and joining the same volleyball club), and demands something along the lines of “Fuck me against the wall.”

Ushijima’s startled face gives away to confusion. “Excuse me?”

Oikawa’s fingers tighten on the collar of Ushijima’s uniform, eyes focussed on the grimy tiles of the locker room, and tries to take a deep breath.

“Did you just ask me to—”

When the adrenaline has faded and Oikawa looks up at Ushijima, he realises how this could turn out to be the Worst Disaster of his Life, even worse than that one time he puked on Iwaizumi after drinking too much sake, or that time—

“Yeah, okay, you got a problem?” Oikawa says instead, trying not to tremble because he is _not_ nervous.

“No, I mean—” Ushijima frowns, contemplating, before he says in all seriousness, “If I had known, I would’ve bought condoms.” He lets out a small laugh, before adding, “And lube.”

Oikawa turns red, wanting to do something between the lines of spiking a volleyball into Ushijima’s face and pushing Ushijima against the lockers to kiss him to death, but then Ushijima takes Oikawa’s hand and asks if they can go home together.

Ultimately, neither do any fucking against the wall (not that day, at least).

 

 

**First Kiss**

“You’ve seriously never done this before?” Oikawa laughs as his palms come to rest on Ushijima’s broad shoulders, flattening the creases in the shirt to stave off feelings of agitation.

Ushijima grunts in that way he does when he doesn’t know how he should voice his thoughts, and Oikawa gets it. He doesn’t mind; somewhere along the way, he’d gotten used to the way Ushijima prefers speaking through his actions instead of his words.

Ushijima settles for wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s torso and watching the way Oikawa’s head tilts slightly to the left, lips looming closer to press against his.

Oikawa doesn’t say it; Oikawa doesn’t need to, but he’s pleased. “You’re meant to close your eyes, idiot,” he says, trying not to laugh at the way Ushijima’s eyes blink shut immediately. “And you’re meant to kiss back.”

It takes a while for Ushijima to get the hang of kissing, but when he does, Oikawa doesn’t mind being second best for once.

 

 

**First Date**

After an argument of whether or not playing volleyball qualified as a date and Oikawa insisting that it didn’t since it was too ordinary for the both of them, Ushijima requests dating advice from Oohira and Tendou, who eagerly give him the worst advice known to mankind. (Tendou’s “Dress up as Luigi and tell him to dress up as Mario” gets smacked into the dust when Oohira reminds them that Luigi and Mario are brothers, and “Tendou, you need to stop projecting your disgusting kink onto others.” And then Ushijima hangs up when Tendou says, “Hey! Who said I was into that? I was just brainstorming ideas, and who knows, maybe Wakatoshi’s boyfriend is into that kind of stuff.”)

Ushijima had asked to meet at Maihama station, where he undoubtedly had plans for their date to be at Tokyo Disneyland.

“What are you wearing?” Oikawa splutters.

Ushijima looks down at his formal white dress shirt and tight black pants, then back at Oikawa in confusion.

“You look like a waiter,” Oikawa says; albeit a very attractive waiter. “Also, you are not allowed to look better than me.”

Ushijima takes in Oikawa’s casual attire and replies, “I think you look really nice.”

Oikawa responds by grabbing Ushijima’s hand and saying, “You’re paying for the tickets.”

Oikawa’s not sure why Ushijima chose Tokyo Disneyland for their first date. They’re both older than the targeted demographic and neither have any interest in Disney. The queues for the rides are absurdly long, even though it’s not a school holiday, and the merchandise and food prices are unnecessarily high. Nevertheless, Ushijima forks out the cash when Oikawa insists on buying Minnie Mouse ears for him and taking too many selfies with a slightly disgruntled but hella attractive Ushijima.

They only go on one ride: Big Thunder Mountain, since neither enjoy waiting. Oikawa shrieks in excitement the whole time and afterwards makes a joke about how Big Thunder Mountain is probably a better ride than Ushijima if his screams are anything to go by.

Before night falls, they decide to transit to Ikebukuro station, where they find a sushi train and have dinner.

“You know, for a long time I hated you in middle school and high school,” Oikawa says as he dips his sashimi into his soy sauce and wasabi mix. “But I didn’t actually hate _you_.”

Oikawa notices the way Ushijima is looking at him, the way Ushijima always looks at him, and it’s different to the way other people look at him. With others, they look in analysis, wanting to figure out what makes him so talented or so beautiful or so whatever it is they want him to be. With Ushijima, he stares like he knows Oikawa better than he, himself, does. And that used to scare Oikawa – being figured out, having his weaknesses in the hands of an enemy, thinking that at any moment someone could and would destroy everything he had worked so hard for.

“Sure, I hated the way you would always tell me I would’ve been better off at Shiratorizawa and the way you…” Oikawa shifts in his chair to face Ushijima. “But you didn’t do all of that because you wanted to defeat me…”

Ushijima takes a sip of his green tea, puts down the cup and fills in the silence. “I’ve liked you for a very long time, Tooru.”

Oikawa turns the same colour as the salmon he just ate. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Ushijima drops his gaze like the dutiful boyfriend that he is, until Oikawa adds, “Joking! Don’t stop looking at me. I know I’m very attractive. Remind me of this every day we’re together.” Knowing Ushijima, he probably will.

 

 

**First Time**

“Did you buy condoms this time?” Oikawa breathes out, voice hoarse.

Last time, Ushijima had forgotten, leaving him to get off between Oikawa’s thighs, and Oikawa getting a terrible handjob in return. His revenge: something along the lines of being fucked into kingdom come today.

“Yes.” Ushijima’s voice is unstable too, his eyes so focussed, so concentrated on Oikawa that he’s pretty sure he could come just from the way Ushijima looks at him.

Ushijima stops fingering Oikawa to roll on the condom, and it honestly takes so long that Oikawa has to sit up and help. “How do you not know how to use a condom?” Oikawa asks, before realising Ushijima, who had never kissed anyone before him, is a virgin.

Ushijima’s face is red, partly from exertion and partly from embarrassment. He presses kisses from Oikawa’s lips to the base of his neck, but that is barely enough to distract Oikawa from his new-founded knowledge.

Oikawa pushes Ushijima down onto the bed, aligning himself and presses down. Riding Ushijima is simple enough. Ushijima barely moves, barely breathes, so intensely dedicated to the way Oikawa responds, to the way Oikawa moans Ushijima’s name, to the way Oikawa’s eyes flutter shut every time he’s filled up.

Ushijima’s dick is probably Oikawa’s favourite thing after volleyball and milk bread now.

It’s not until Ushijima flips them around and Oikawa’s back hits the mattress that Oikawa realises that although Ushijima is a virgin, he is naturally talented.

Ushijima thrusts the same way he spikes volleyballs: hard and fast. The languid pace that Oikawa had set before provides a sharp contrast to the way Ushijima moves now. Ushijima’s hands warm Oikawa’s thighs, spreading him apart to fuck him harder and deeper.

Oikawa tries to stifle his gasps but ends up being so loud that Ushijima has to slow down to kiss and shut him up.

One thing Oikawa is definitely grateful for: Ushijima’s relentless stamina. Oikawa comes first, his lips red and bruised from fervent kissing, his hands digging into Ushijima’s back, and looking very much like the epitome of a lewd mess.

When Ushijima comes, he mumbles, “I love you,” which is cheesy and so like Ushijima to say that after sex that Oikawa begins laughing. Once his laughing fit is over, he understands how offended Ushijima probably would’ve been if they hadn’t have had great sex. Oikawa cuddles up to Ushijima and presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

 

 

**First Break-Up**

For the first few days, Oikawa is in every definition of the word upset, unwilling to even attend volleyball club practice where he knows Ushijima will most likely be. Iwaizumi visits him with snacks that are terrible for his health and alcohol (Iwaizumi obviously did not learn his lesson the first time around), preaching that the only way to move on is to eat and drink a lot. Somewhere along in his drunken stupor, Oikawa mutters, “Why didn’t I date you instead?” before backtracking at an incredible speed, already wanting to throw up at the thought.

Oikawa really does throw up later in the night, and Iwaizumi would totally help hold Oikawa’s hair out of his face and all that but he still has war flashbacks from that one time Oikawa projectile vomited on him, so he remains rooted at the bathroom door. “I’ve never seen you this hung up about anyone, ever. Except, maybe Kageyama, but only because he was better at volleyball and not because he broke your heart,” Iwaizumi comments unnecessarily.

When the contents of Oikawa’s stomach have settled and after Oikawa has rinsed his mouth a million times, he whines, “He did not break my heart. You got it wrong, Iwa-chan. I broke his.”

Iwaizumi crosses his arms and gives Oikawa a look of disbelief. “So you’re saying you dumped Ushijima and that’s why you’re so upset about everything?”

“Yes, I feel sorry for his poor soul, no longer having me to brighten his shitty life,” Oikawa replies as he fixes his appearance by the sink. His reflection frowns.

“What’d he do?”

“We just weren’t working out,” Oikawa says, although neither he nor Iwaizumi believe those words.

Once Oikawa has stopped moping about, he plans all the possible acts of petty revenge he can concoct, which Iwaizumi points out (unnecessarily, again) does not make sense since Ushijima was the dumpee and not the dumper in the Official Break-Up Story According to Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa puts even more effort into his appearance than normal, if that was possible, and lurks everywhere he knows Ushijima might be in an attempt to remind Ushijima of what he had lost.

At volleyball practice, Oikawa does his best to aim his jump serves at Ushijima, knowing that he’s a shitty receiver and an even shittier ex-boyfriend. At one point, Ushijima glares at him, although Oikawa isn’t entirely sure whether it’s a glare or a look of “I’m sorry and I really want in your pants again.” Oikawa sees it as a victory nonetheless.

One month after the break-up, Oikawa discovers Ushijima and someone of the opposite gender eating takoyaki together. Now, Oikawa isn’t the type to assume something just because Ushijima is with someone who is fairly attractive, but Oikawa isn’t also the type to deal terribly with a break-up either, so.

Oikawa approaches their table with a charming smile planted on his stupidly attractive face and greets, “Ushiwaka-chan! How are you? On a date?” It’s the first time Oikawa has said anything to Ushijima since The Incident. “Who’s this lovely girl? Why don’t you introduce us, Ushiwaka-chan?”

Ushijima’s eye twitches a little. “Oikawa, what do you want?” he says in such a heartbreakingly brusque tone.

“Oh, Wakatoshi, is this the Oikawa I hear you talking about all the time?” asks the girl, eyes lighting up.

Oikawa tries not to be bothered by Ushijima and this female being on a first name basis, instead storing the knowledge of Ushijima’s devout interest in him despite their break-up in the repository of his revenge plans.

“I don’t talk about him,” Ushijima grumbles – that insolent fool still cannot lie for shit. Also, Oikawa cannot stand being so close to Ushijima for more than a few seconds.

Oikawa looks at the female potential rival, motions at the takoyaki and says as seriously as possible, “Those are not the only balls Ushiwaka-chan plays with.”

“Hm? I know he plays volleyball.”

“No, I mean he eats ass,” Oikawa manages to spit out before Ushijima stands up, grabbing Oikawa by the arm and hauling him somewhere more private and very romantic, like the café bathroom. Honestly, Ushijima has always been horrible at choosing places for dates.

 _ABORT MISSION_ flashes mutinously in Oikawa’s head upon realising how much he had been underestimating Ushijima and overestimating how prepared he was for any sort of confrontation. Ushijima’s hand feels great against Oikawa’s skin but now is not the time for those kinds of thoughts.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ushijima demands, and Oikawa tries not to think about how hot it is when Ushijima is angry. Maybe they should break up more.

“I’m looking out for your best interests,” Oikawa replies, his smile spreading. “I mean, I remember very clearly how eager you were to eat me out—”

“You broke up with me,” Ushijima reminds Oikawa.

“Yes.” Oikawa swallows. “I know, but I…”

Ushijima doesn’t say anything, keeping his arms crossed and his eyes on Oikawa.

“You know how people say I’m good at analysing people’s weaknesses? Well, I’m not that good at analysing myself, and I think I kind of miss you,” Oikawa says, pulling Ushijima down for a kiss. And Ushijima reciprocates, tightening his hold on Oikawa.

Oikawa gets around to apologising after their make-up sex, which is great and all, but Ushijima hears the half-assed apology, which is totally not the point, because technically, it was Ushijima’s fault for the break-up in the first place.

In the end, Oikawa sacrifices his (in)significant pride and gets an Ushijima in return.

 

 

**First Love**

Oikawa tells Ushijima, “I love you,” by accident.

The words slip out before Oikawa can really think about it, and it’s not like he can take them back either so he shrugs and accepts the milk bread presented to him. He takes a bite just in case Ushijima insists on eating it.

At the words, Ushijima’s jaw slackens in surprise.

“What?” Oikawa asks, sticking his tongue out. “You already know I love you.”

“Hearing you say it is something else,” replies Ushijima. A genuine, not a half grimace but an actual smile spreads across his handsome features. “Thanks.”

Oikawa chortles. “I wasn’t saying it to you but the bread.”

Oikawa ends up kissing Ushijima’s dismayed frown away anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> as to why ushioi first broke up, im not entirely certain; perhaps it was the neverending "u should've come to shiratorizawa" memes that ushijima's shiratori friends kept sending to oikawa...
> 
> comments & kudos are very much appreciated♥ feel free to also come talk to me on twitter or tumblr (u/n: buttstrife) about ushi/oi~


End file.
